Not As Scary As You Might Think
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Spiderman learns that not all monsters are quite what they seem. Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel. Scary Godmother belongs to Jill Thompson and Mainframe Entertainment. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Not As Scary As You Might Think**

"Well, what do you think, Aunt May?" Peter asked her.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" May said happily. "It's just the right size for us."

Peter had rented a cottage for him and his aunt to stay in while on vacation and he smiled as he saw how much his aunt loved it. He went upstairs and smiled as he saw the white roses he had put in her room were still there. He knew she'd love them.

He then headed to his room and glanced out the window in time to see a young girl, probably about seven years old, go into a very dilapidated house. Worry kicking in, Peter decided to leave a quick note for his aunt that he was taking a walk so she wouldn't worry about him and then he changed into his Spiderman costume. "Glad I decided to bring this just in case," he said to himself as he quickly swung across the street, landing on the roof of the old building. He heard some kids go by and watched them.

"Oh, that Spook House gives me the creeps!" One of them said.

"I wouldn't go in there for anything," said another kid as they walked by.

The name of the house sent a chill through Spiderman. Spook House? Something told him the little girl he had seen go in this house was in trouble and he moved to the door, seeing it partially open and seeing a vortex of the brightest colors he had ever seen. "Never seen a portal like this before," he said to himself as he entered it, squinting a little as the portal was a bit bright before finding himself in a living room that had some décor he could only describe as creepy, but oddly enough, it looked cozy too.

Spiderman jumped up to the ceiling to get a better look. "I wonder where that young girl is," he said to himself. "Better try to find her."

Just then, his spider sense kicked in and he turned to see a skeleton glaring at him. "Who are you?" The skeleton asked.

Well, that was enough to make him let out a high-pitched scream and quickly skitter away, moving rapidly while also trying to find the young girl too. He looked over his shoulder and saw the skeleton move to find him and that told him the skeleton was real.

He was about to search another room when he bumped into something solid and jumped back, startled even more at seeing a huge monster with many eyes and a lady dressed as a witch flying next to the many-eyed monster, thanks to the bat wings on her back.

That took the cake. Spiderman let out his loudest scream and ran off with the other two chasing him until he found a place to hide. A nearby closet which he gladly took refuge in, trying to wrap his mind around what he saw.

"I did not see what I just saw," the hero said to himself, trying to calm down from his freak out. "Skeletons don't move like that and they don't talk."

He would have continued, except someone clapped a hand over his mouth, making him jump and he nearly punched whoever was behind him until he heard a familiar voice. "Spidey, it's me."

He turned and saw Rachel, a good friend of his there in the closet with him. "Rachel, what are you doing here?" He asked worriedly. "I've got to get you and that other young girl out of here."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked in concern.

"There's a skeleton, a witch, and a monster here," said the hero, feeling a bit more freaked out now. He then looked at her. "How did you get in here?"

"With my key," she answered. "Did the witch have red hair and the monster had yellow eyes?"

"Yeah," Spidey said. "How did you know?"

"Because she knows us very well," said a voice and Spiderman saw the same skeleton come up behind Rachel.

"Rachel, look out!" He said, grabbing her and pulling her behind him, shielding her from the skeleton.

"Wait, Spidey, please," Rachel said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Skully's a good friend of mine."

Spiderman looked shocked. "What?" He asked in confusion.

Rachel was about to explain when the door opened and the same young girl Spiderman had first seen come into the Spook House entered. "Hi, everyone," she said and looked at Spiderman in surprise. "Um, hi."

"You're okay," he said in relief.

"Um, yes?" She asked in confusion.

Rachel then realized it. "Spidey, you saw her enter the Spook House?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I was worried she might get hurt. That house is falling apart," said the hero. "But the doorway was a load of bright colors like a portal."

"Oh, I guess it didn't close all the way," said the young girl. "But I come here all the time to see my friends."

"Friends?" Spiderman asked curiously.

The young girl giggled. "Yeah," she said, giggling more when the skeleton picked her up and tickled her side a little. "Skully," she protested with a smile.

"Hey, I haven't tickled you in a while, sweetie," the skeleton said with a chuckle as he tickled her stomach now, making her laugh more.

Rachel smiled and looked at Spiderman. "Spidey, this is Hannah Marie and Skully Pettibone," she introduced them as Skully let Hannah up and she hugged him. "Guys, this is Spiderman. He's a good friend of mine."

"Well, any friend of my friends is a friend of mine too," said Skully. "Nice to meet you, Spiderman."

"Uh, yeah," said the hero, taking a few deep breaths. "Nice to meet you too."

Skully winked at him. "Still balancing normal life with your hero life, hmm?" He asked.

Spiderman took a step back at that and Rachel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Skully knows everyone's secrets," she said.

"You mean, you…?" Spiderman tried to voice his question.

"Know who you are under the mask?" Skully finished with a smile. "Yes, I do. But I won't tell, since my job is not only to find out everyone's secrets, but to keep them as well since I'm the keeper of all secrets."

"Wow," said Spiderman. "That must be a lot of secrets."

"Oh, yes," said Skully. "So, you followed Hannah in here to make sure she was okay?"

"Well, yes," said the hero. "I was concerned about her."

Hannah smiled as Skully put her down and she went over to Spiderman, giving him a hug. He was surprised, but returned the hug. "Thank you," she said to him. "By the way, the witch and monster are nice too."

"They are?" Spiderman asked.

The door opened and the witch peeked inside. "There you all are!" She said happily.

"Scary Godmother," Hannah said happily, hugging her. Spiderman was a bit stunned.

"Uh, she's a…godmother?" He asked.

Rachel chuckled. "That's right," she said. "And don't worry. She's very nice."

They exited the closet with Skully behind them and Rachel jumped when someone poked her side and she looked up to see several eyes looking at her. "Hello, Bug-A-Boo," she said with a smile.

"Hey there," said the monster as he hugged Rachel and Hannah, who returned his hugs. Spiderman was stunned once more but felt Scary place a kind hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about scaring you, Spiderman," she said apologetically. "We've heard a lot about you here."

"You have?" He asked her.

"Sure," said Scary and showed him a newspaper from the human world. "Hannah brings us the newspaper from her world when she visits and we've read all about you saving those people."

"You're a good hero," said Skully.

Spiderman was surprised that these kind monsters believed he was a good hero and he sighed a little. "Thanks," he said. "I wish others see it that way."

"I'm sure they will," said Bug-A-Boo, coming over and shaking Spiderman's hand in a friendly manner. "Most of the kids I scare have pictures of you on their walls."

"They do?" The hero asked.

"Well, why wouldn't they?" Rachel asked. "They admire you just like they'd admire policemen and firemen. You're a hero to them."

"And I think this hero could use a big Fright Side welcome!" Scary Godmother said happily.

Before Spiderman could move, he was tackled by not only the three Fright Siders, but Rachel and Hannah Marie as well as they began tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Spiderman laughed.

"Whoa! He's super ticklish!" Hannah said with a laugh.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Rachel and Skully said at the same time and laughed when they realized they did that.

After a bit, they let Spiderman up and Scary invited them all to lunch and the hero smiled as he accepted the invitation, glad to have some other fans who were monsters, but not as scary as one thought they might be.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
